Sauron: King of the Gerudo's
by She-Wraith
Summary: What if, after his ring being destroyed, Sauron re-appeared, weakened, in Hyrule. OoTLotR cross-over.
1. New Beginnings

She-Wraith: This is my first fan-fic, no flames please. Before I start, I want you all to know that I was a LotR fan back when it WASN'T cool. This particular fic will be a cross-over between "Lord of the Rings" and "Zelda: Ocarina of Time". What if, when the one ring was destroyed, instead of dying, Sauron was sent to another world, with most of his power gone? What if Sauron came after the death of Ganondorf, and became the new King of the Gerudo's? 'These' are thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Ohhh, my head, I haven't felt like this since my body was destroyed' thought Sauron, clutching his head in both hands. "Wait... head? HANDS? WHAT IN HELLS NAME IS GOING ON?" roared Sauron. 'What happened? Wait... the volcano, the hafling, MY RING!' thought Sauron in panic. 'This can't have happened, If my ring was destroyed, how can I be alive? How can I have a body?' Sauron slowly rose, and looked himself over. His hair was black, and shoulder length. His skin was a deadish gray, mottled like a corpse. His frame was tall and slender, and he was dressed in tattered gray rags, with a long grey cloak. "Where am I?" he asked aloud. He studied his surroundings. All he found was great, unending desert, with what looked a stone fortress off in the distance. 'Civilization,' he thought, 'but too far away. Without supplies I'll barely last two days.' Alas, Sauron had no other options, and started trudging towards the stone structures.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two days later, a gerudo trading caravan, lost in the desert, stumbled across what seemed to be a corpse. "Can't have been dead too long," said one gerudo "the flesh is still on her, what I can't figure out is how she could be so far out in the desert without some sort of tan."  
  
"She must be gerudo," said another, "only gerudo's have rounded ears." One of the guards used her halberd to turn the corpse on its back. What the Gerudo's saw made them stare in shock.  
  
"A male? There has not been a male born since Ganondorf, could he still be alive?" gasped the guard.  
  
One of the gerudo's stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest. "His heart still beats," she confirmed, "but only barely, he needs water and food, soon."  
  
"Thank the goddesses," said another, "since Ganondorf died I was beginning to think we would have to interbreed with the Hylian's to continue our race."  
  
"Set up the tents," said the gerudo with her hand on Saurons chest, "He needs shelter if he is to recover, and our race is to continue untainted."  
  
As the gerudo's rushed to set up camp, every one prayed that he survive, lest their way of life die out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She-Wraith: Well? What do ya think? I went with the assumptions that gerudo's are "human" while Hylian's are "elvish". Don't worry Sauron lovers, he may be weakened, but he still has some powers left. I'd like to dedicate this fic to "One-and-Many", who first interested me in Zelda. 


	2. The King Has Come

His head felt as hot and barren as Mordor. 'Truly there are certain benefits in not having a body. Well, I'd better get used to it, it's not likely to change anytime soon' thought Sauron.  
  
"Shh, he's waking up. Keeta, where's that water? Here, give it to me."  
  
'Who is that? Where am I?' wondered Sauron. "Last thing I can remember was dying. Did someone save me? If so, why? Whatever the reason, I'm alive because of it.'  
  
"Here, drink this" said a feminine voice. Sauron felt a cup pressed against his lips and swallowed its contents thankfully, but slowly, so as not to choke on it. After drinking his fill he opened his eyes. In front of him was a tanned woman, with golden eyes and red hair.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Kiara. Our caravan stumbled upon your body, lying in the desert. If I may be so bold, what shall I address you as my lord?"  
  
Sauron looked up at her and said in the tongue of Mordor, "I am Sauron, Lord of Mordor."  
  
"Kiara winced at the depraved sound of Saurons vile speech, but said "forgive me, I cannot understand what you just said."  
  
Sauron grinned and said in common, "My name is Sauron."  
  
"Well Sauron, you are the first male gerudo that my sisters and I have seen since the fall of Ganondorf. By our law, you are our new king. What is your command?"  
  
Sauron allowed himself an evil grin. "First, I will need more water, and food. Then I want information about your people, surrounding lands, recent occurrences, and military might."  
  
"Yes my lord. It shall be as you command." Kiara motioned for another gerudo to fetch more food, then left to gather the requested information.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two days after the gerudo's had found Sauron, the caravan was on the move again. Sauron rode in the front, upon a huge black mare. He had looked through the trade goods earlier, and found some undamaged clothing. He now wore loose, baggy, black silk pants, and a black silk shirt, with the red eye of the sheikah on the front. He also wore a black cloak, suspended from two huge shoulder guards. Ahead in the distance, Sauron spotted what appeared to be a purple, cloaked figure. He motioned to one of the gerudo's. "Who or what is that?" he said as he pointed to the figure.  
  
"It is a poe, a spirit cursed by evil and hatred to roam the lands. We had best avoid it" said the woman.  
  
"No," said Sauron, "I am in need of more servants, this 'poe' will make an excellent start."  
  
The gerudo stared questioningly at him. "Sir, poes cannot be tamed. We should avoid it."  
  
"Do you question my judgment?" asked Sauron imperiously.  
  
"No sir, most assuredly not" said the gerudo in a worried tone.  
  
By this time the poe had seen them, and flew towards them, its unholy keening causing many gerudos to cover their ears. Before the poe reached them, Sauron held up his hand, and spoke in a commanding tone, in the language of Mordor, "Be still, I am your master, you will serve me, obey me." To the amazement of the gerudos, the poe stopped short of Sauron, then slowly, bowed to him.  
  
"What magic is this? Not even Ganondorf could completely dominate a poe."  
  
"I must have forgot to mention," said Sauron, "That I have spent centuries strengthening my will, I have one goal above all else, to dominate all life, and NOTHING will stand in my way."  
  
At this, the gerudos within earshot grew pensive, each one wondering if perhaps this time, they had bit off more than they could chew.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Queen Zelda, a man has come demanding to see you, he claims to be the new king of the gerudos."  
  
Zelda bolted upright at this, if there was one thing she disliked, it was gerudos. 'blunt-eared savages,' she thought, 'why can't they leave us more civilized folk alone?' "Show him in," said Zelda, "I suppose we should hear him out."  
  
"As you wish my lady" said the servant, before shuffling off to admit this new king.  
  
Before he reached the doors however, they were flung open, and a figure adorned with full plate mail, embossed with the red eye of the sheikah, stormed into the main hall, flanked on both sides by Iron- Knuckles. In his hands he clutched an evil-looking bastard-sword, with a blackened hilt, and a bluish blade.  
  
"How dare you? This is an outrage, and could be construed as an act of war" shouted an incensed Zelda.  
  
"My apologies," said the armored figure, "my name is Sauron, and I have come here to make a deal."  
  
Zelda's eyes narrowed. "What exactly do you want?"  
  
"I merely come to extend an invitation of hospitality to Link, the hero of time. That is all I ask, surely not so high a price to maintain peace" smiled Sauron.  
  
Inwardly, Zelda grinned, she did not mind ridding herself of the pest, even if it was only temporary. Outwardly, she tried to appear as if unsure. For some reason though, this 'Sauron' seemed to see right through her, his reddish-orange eyes pierced her soul, as if dissecting her, examining what made her tick. She was certain he knew how she really felt about that annoying hero. No matter though, as long as he was willing to take Link out of her hair.  
  
"Very well," she said, "I shall inform Link of these arrangements immediately."  
  
Sauron grinned that double-edged smile of his and said "I look forward to it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She-Wraith: Well? Whadda ya think? Do you think I portrayed Sauron well? What do you think Sauron wants with Link? I would like to state that I have never liked Zelda, she's very manipulative, and I think of her as a cold, calculating, despot. Reviews will be welcome, flames less so. 


	3. The Horrible Truth

Link was confused. He had been happily curled up in his bed in kokiri forest sleeping off his latest exploits, when all of a sudden, twenty armed and armored guards were outside yelling for him to come with them, by the command of Queen Zelda. Only fifteen minutes later he was riding Epona down Hyrule field, accompanied by the guards, heading towards Gerudo Valley. He had asked Navi to explain it to him twice and he still didn't get it. All he was hearing was that he was supposed to meet the new gerudo king for something called "diplomatic reasons". Nobody had been able to explain what he was actually supposed to DO. From what he had been told, he wasn't supposed to fight the new king, nor was Hyrule in danger. He finally contented himself with the fact that Zelda had ordered it, therefore it was probably important.  
  
"We're almost there" said one of the guards.  
  
Link looked up. They were indeed approaching Gerudo Valley. 'Thank the goddesses' thought Link. 'Much as I like Epona, it will be good to get off of this damn saddle, my ass is killing me.'  
  
Once they had crossed the bridge, a group of gerudos came and told the guards to turn back, and that they would ensure Link's safety for the rest of the way. 'As if they could stand a chance against anything that I couldn't handle, they just want to make sure that I don't bolt without paying a visit' thought Link bitterly.  
  
"Sir Link, we are to escort you to Lord Sauron" said one of the gerudos.  
  
"Just Link, I have no surname. Just point the way and I will follow."  
  
The gerudo blinked at this, but said, "Very well, Link. This way."  
  
The gerudos led him up to a granite tower. "Very nice," commented Link, "that granite must have been imported, the tower isn't overly impressive, but extremely defensible, this new king of yours knows his strategy very well."  
  
One of the nearby gerudos gave him an odd look, then smiled. "We are glad to see you appreciate it, it took a lot of resources to build it, but worth the trouble I think."  
  
Link agreed readily, and started wondering if this new king would be as war-like as his predecessors, or whether there was a chance for peace. 'Hopefully the latter,' he thought grimly, 'but I will be prepared for the former.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode, I was just sitting down for dinner, will you join me?" asked Sauron when Link entered. "The ladies make the most exquisite stew." Sauron was wearing a red suit with purple lining, and sat before a knee-high table, on a well cushioned pillow. On the table lay various tantalizing dishes, each one emitting an enticing scent.  
  
"Thank you, don't mind if I do. I can't recall the last time I had a decent meal" said Link in a courteous tone.  
  
"Really? Then we must remedy this. Come, be seated, I would come to know the Hero of Time" said Sauron in a hearty tone.  
  
"As I would like to know you, I hope you will come to consider me as a friend and Hyrule as an ally" said Link.  
  
"I think you and I will get along quite well, but I am unsure of the rest of Hyrule" said Sauron, carefully keeping his tone neutral.  
  
Link stiffened at this. "I must warn you, if you declare war on Hyrule, I will be bound to stop you."  
  
"Don't worry, I would hate to start a war, but I don't like the concept of joining in an alliance with a land that keeps slaves" said Sauron, speaking slowly for added impact.  
  
Link spat out the wine he had been drinking. "What are you talking about? Hyrule doesn't keep slaves."  
  
Sauron raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then tell me, haven't you wondered why all of Zelda's 'servants' have such a subdued look in their eyes? Why the guards and merchants never say what they're guarding or selling? This isn't the only immoral practice in Hyrule. Did you know that Hyrule is receiving monthly 'tributes' from the gorons and zoras in exchange for their continued existence? No, I'll bet you didn't. Zelda has kept you in the dark, only telling you the things that paint her in a favorable light. She doesn't even like you. She uses you as an errand boy, only calling upon you to save her own selfish values."  
  
"No, that's not true. Zelda is a good person, and Hyrule has always been a beacon of hope for the world" said Link, trying desperately to cling to his delusions, "I don't believe you, you're lying."  
  
Sauron sighed. "I wish that were the case. Hyrule was once a land of beauty, the old king always tried to do what was best for his people. But that all changed when he died and Zelda ascended. I know this hurts, it hurts to realize that everything you've fought for is a lie. It is hard to accept so much all at once, and I won't force this on you. You must come to terms with it in your own time. Take as long as you wish, this place will always be a sanctuary for you if you need it."  
  
"I thank you Sauron, I know what you say is true. I have tried so long to pretend nothing was wrong, that I was only imagining things, but it is wrong. It's wrong to let this continue. But how can I stop it? I am just one man, Zelda has an entire amassed army. This isn't like Ganondorf" Link said in a desolate tone.  
  
"I will help you" said Sauron. "I will try to negotiate, but I doubt it will work. It will likely come to war, and if it does, I want you on my side. War may yet be avoided, I want you to be my diplomat, and if it comes to war, I will make you my most trusted general and successor. None of this is obligatory. You may leave unhindered at any time you choose."  
  
Link weighed the options carefully in his head, and then looked to his heart for the answer. "I will aid you Sauron, too long have I sat idle and ignored the true threat to Hyrule."  
  
Sauron appraised the noble warrior before him. "I have faith in you Link, you will right the wrongs. It is your destiny."  
  
"No," said Link, "not destiny, destiny is a lie. It is my duty. I shall perform that duty to the best of my abilities, and woe to those who stand in my way."  
  
Sauron smiled grimly. "Duty then. Let us make a toast, to duty, and to a better world."  
  
Link grinned. "I'll drink to that."  
  
Together these two unlikely allies toasted their friendship, and pledged to make right the sorry state of affairs in Hyrule. Whether the kingdom agreed or not.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She-Wraith: If this seems out of character, remember that Sauron is speaking from his point of view. He did not make these things up, Zelda really is doing those horrible things. This is how REAL villains are, convinced that what they are doing is what's best. Believe it or not, Sauron may be the best thing to happen to Hyrule since Link. If you disagree, tell me so. WRITE A REVIEW. Even though you won't change my mind. 


End file.
